


4 days of heaven

by DragonLover143



Series: Bad Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Catheters, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Enemas, Foreskin Play, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Piss Play, Puppy Play, Small Penis, Snowballing, Sounding, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover143/pseuds/DragonLover143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas feels like he is going to act up soon. So he tells his Dom. Dean knows just what to do to fix it! You see Gabe a bit but only in passing. You only hear of Sam. You might see him in the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 days of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Bad Boy. I hope you like it!! Pleas review it means the absolute world to me!

It had been 3 months since his last punishment and Cas was starting to get antsy again. He looked up at his master from where he lay on the bed and whined softly causing Dean to look at him. 

"What is it boy?" He asked softly. Because they were not in a scene Cas could respond without being told.

"I am getting antsy. I feel like I did last time before I got into trouble. But I don't want to get into trouble. I don't know what to do." He whispered to his master. Understanding bloomed in Deans eyes.

"I get it boy. You did good to tell me. One moment I need to go talk to Gabe and then I will come back ok?" He waited for the nod from his boy before walking out of the room. 

Dean went to the room his brother was sharing with his Dom and knocked. He had Cas and Sam hade Gabe. The difference being Gabe was the Dom to Sam's sub. The door opened to show Gabe standing there with his shirt off and wet hair. Clearly fresh from the shower. Luckily he has boxers on. He had opened the door before in his birthday suit and Dean did not want a repeat of that.

"What can I do for you Dean my man?" He asked cheerily.

"Cas needs some one on one with me. I think it would be good if we take 3 or 4 days. Will that work for you guys or do we have a case?" Gabe may be a candy loving prankster but they have an understanding when it can go there subs. For the most part they kept what they did to the bedrooms but no one was shy anymore about talking about a scene in passing.

"That is perfect! Samsquatch won't admit it but he needs a break too. So I guess we will see you in a few days. If we go out to eat we will drop food off at your door and text to let you know it is there." Dean agreed to do the same and headed back to there room.

"Ok! The next 3 or 4 days we will be here. So my plan is to work you over good to help you get rid of the stress." He went over to the table that had his laptop and typed out a list of what he wanted to do.

Day 1  
Enema  
Bath  
Massage

Day 2  
Anal stretching  
Sounding rods

Day 3  
Puppy time

He turned the laptop over to Cas and said. "This is my plan in general. We will do these things. What do you want to add?" Cas started to type and handed it back to Dean.

Day 1  
Enema 1- 2 quarts salt water with soap hold 30 min with plug  
Enema 2- 2 quarts salt water rinse hold 30 min with plug  
Enema 3- 1 gallon salt water hold for 1 hour with plug  
Bath- while holding enema 3.  
Massage- after releasing enema 3 concentrate on neck feet and hands.  
Boy massages masters cock- with his mouth all night 

Day 2  
Anal stretching- with fingers then plugs (maybe try to work up to a fist)  
Sounding rods- to the largest rod  
Catheter- stays in the rest of the break. Can only pee when master says to. (Day 3 dog might go inside otherwise)

Day 3  
Puppy time- puppy tail and ears. Sleeps on dog bed during the day. Plays fetch. Eats off floor. If good can have a "treat" from masters cock. Piss and/or semen. 

Day 4  
Come back from subspace 

He passed the laptop back to his master who looked it over and whistled. "Well then! I think I have some things to get ready! You go strip down and lay on the bed. I will come to you when it is time to start." 

Usually they would do the enemas in the bathroom where clean up was easier. But with 3 planed Dean decided that they could have him laying on some towels on the bed while he held them and Dean would just help him to the bathroom when it was time to empty. It would be more comfortable on the bed and this was not a punishment so he wanted him to be comfortable.

He went into the bag that they kept all the toys in and pulled out the enema setup and a plug. He then went to his bag for the soap and the hunting bag for the salt. He took his load into the bathroom to start the water running to get it to the right temp. While the water was warming up he pulled out his pocket knife and started to shave off some soap to put into the water. He quickly and expertly mixed the salt and soap in the warm water as it filled the bag. He attached the nozzle and grabbed some towels then brought the first of the enemas into the main room.

"Ok boy." He said tenderly. "Lay on these towels." He spread the towels on the bed and motioned for Cas to lay down on his side with his back to his master. He quickly layed down and Dean took the tacky picture that was over the bed down to hang the enema bag on the nail. He grabbed the lube and spread it on the nozzle before carefully sliding it into his boys ass.

"I am about to start. Let me know when the cramps start and I will stop the flow." With that he let the soapy water enter his boys ass. While it was draining he got the tv remote and turned it on. He found ABC and that they were doing a Bones marathon. He then turned his attention back to his boy. He reached over and rubbed his belly. "You are doing good boy. How do you feel? You may speak boy." 

Cas whimpered. "The cramps are starting." Dean stopped the flow and massaged his boys abdomen. After a bit Cas nodded for him to start the flow again. It took 30 minute to empty the bag. Once it was all in Cas was sweating from the cramps that the soap was causing. Dean put the plug in his ass. Only loosing a small amount of the water and then started the 30 minute timer. He then put it where Cas could see it. They sat there together with Dean massaging his boys stomach to help release the cramps and help the enema clean him out better. When the timer went off Dean helped his boy up off the bed and had to practically carry him to the bathroom. He slipped his had behind his boy and grabbed the plug as he squatted over the toilet.

"Deep breath." With that he pulled the plug out and forced him to sit down. Immediately everything came flooding out. Dean stayed with him, whipping his forehead of sweat and rubbing his belly. "You are doing so good boy. I am proud of you." He kissed his boys forehead. It took about 20 minutes before the flood of dirty water stopped pouring out of his ass. "Are you done?" He asked gently. He got a head shake in response. He kept rubbing his boys tummy to help. Every few minutes more water would come shooting out as it worked its way around the kinks in his intestines. Another 20 minutes later Cas looked up at him and gave a soft whimper.

"What is it boy? You may speak." He asked gently.

"I am not sure if I have anything left in me but I don't want to get up and find out I do master. Can I just sit here while you get my first rinse ready? Then move to the bed? Pleas sir?" He was clearly in a lot of pain as he asked this.

"Of course boy." He kissed him on the forehead again and stood up. "If you need me just say it I will tell you when you need to ask permission again." He went and gathered the bag up from the other room and brought it back into the bathroom to rinse out all the soap residue and start the water warming for the next enema. It did not take long before the next one was ready. "Ok boy it is ready. Will you ever able to clinch down on the nozzle of do I need to get the blow up one?" He knew that his boy was tired so he was happy to give him the choice.

"The blow up one pleas sir. Thank you sir." Dean then helped him back into the main room and had him lay down in the same possession as before. He then gathered up the blow up nozzle and after applying the lube slowly and carefully worked it into his boys ass. 

"Ok I am about to pump it up. When it gets to hurting too much let me know." 

"Yes sir." 

A few seconds later the plug was pumped up and he was releasing the valve. Again he sat down on the bed to provide comfort for his boy. "Ok boy. Time to be quiet again. You are doing so good. I am proud of you." He turned his eyes to the TV in time to see Booth and Bones walk onto a new crime scene where the water had been turned purple somehow.

This time the enema went faster because there were fewer cramps with this one not having soap. Again he set the timer but this time he did not put it where his boy could see. He wanted his boy to start working his way further into his subspace. In order to do that he needed to give up control to his master, even as small as knowing how long he has to wait.

When the timer went off Dean again helped him to the bathroom. He carefully worked out the plug that had been put in after the enema was completely in his boy. Again the water shot out. When the torrent of water stopped his boy whimpered. This time he did not ask him. Instead he got up and prepared the last and largest enema. Once it was ready he laid towels down on the floor and had his boy kneel on them. Again he used the blowup nozzle. While the salt water solution filled his boy he started the bath. While it was warming up he heard his boy whimper again. When he looked at him he found that his boy was reaching for his cock. He was about to yell at him when he saw that he was not stroking himself but squeezing as if to stop from peeing. He sighed. How could he forget? His boy had not peed this morning so he probably had to go badly. He went and helped his boy up onto the toilet and pushed his boys cock down into the toilet.

"Go boy." He continued to hold his boys cock while he peed. When he was done he helped the boy into the tub, the nozzle still up his ass. He was not even half way done yet. It was then that he heard his phone go off in the other room. He got up to get it.

"Hay Gabe. What's up?"

"I have Sam tied up for a bit while I go get some things from the store. I was wondering if you wanted anything while I am there?" For most people alarms would be going off in there head after hearing someone say that they were leaving there sub tied up while they went out. But that was the good thing about Sams Dom being an angle is all he had to do is pray to Gabe and he would hear it and be there in less then a second. 

"Actually yes. Finger foods. The plan is to have Cas be in subspace for as long as possible so it will be easier for him to eat from my hand. And something that he can eat from a bowl without utensils of.r hands. He will be my puppy at some point as well. Thanks man!" This was a normal thing for them now. When they would do sub/Dom weekends and needed errands run Gabe would go out. Dean could not hear Cas pray because he is not an angle and Cas has a hard time looking after himself after he is in his subspace so it just made sense to have Gabe go out. 

"No problem! Sounds like you have a lot planed." He chuckled. "Is there anything that is not food you will need?" 

"Not that I can think of... Actually some Gatorade, the one called Glacier Freeze. I would prefer the powder if not then bottled will be good. If I think of anything else I will call or text."

"Ok dude! So finger foods, food that is puppy play friendly and Glacier Freeze Gatorade in powder form. I will also throw in 2 cases of bottled water. It is important to keep hydrated! Ok man talk to you later." After hanging up Dean went back into the bathroom where his boy was holding his stomach and groaning. He raced across the bathroom and quickly stopped the flow.

"Hay hay hay! Shhhhh shhhhh! Is it camps baby boy? You may speak." He carefully pressed his hands to Cas's stomach.

"Yes master. It hurts so bad." He whimpered. Dean nodded.

"Ok so I want you to lean back in the tub. I am going to massage your stomach to help the water around the kinks. I am sorry I should have not had you siting for this and I would not have stayed in the main room for the phone call. Ok let's get you on your back baby boy." He carefully had Cas lean back into the tub. He rolled up a towel and put it behind his head.

"Ok now. Breath deeply." As Cas breathed he gently massaged his stomach. As he worked he looked up at the enema bag and saw that it was over half way done. "That would be why you hurt baby boy. You are over half way done. It has also been along time since you have had such a large enema. This is going to be a stretch for you baby boy. Ok how are you feeling now? You may speak boy." 

"It is much better master. Thank you sir." Cas kept his eyes downcast out of respect for his master. 

"Ok boy. Are you ready for me to start the flow again? You may speak boy." 

"Yes sir." Dean reached up and released the clip allowing the water to flow again.

"Ok I am going to grab the detachable shower head from my bag and be right back." He waited until Cas nodded then got up and got the shower head. While he was in the main room he also turned the tv off. When he got back into the bathroom he changed out the shower head with his detachable shower head. He then checked on the bag, happy to see that it was more then 3 quarters of the way empty. 

"You are doing good boy. Almost done." He reached down and felt his boys stomach, it was distended. "How are you feeling? You may talk boy."

"I feel fine sir." He said softly.

"That is good. But can you tell me more baby boy? And I want you to look at me. Don't worry, I just want to be able to see your beautiful eyes" He ran his hand over Cas's cheek as he looked up.

"I feel extremely full. I can feel the water sloshing around. It hurts a little but not too bad. I love your hand on my stomach master." He gasped out as Dean began to kneed his stomach, all the while keeping his eyes on his masters. As he finished talking the bag gurgled. Dean put the clip in place and had Cas roll on to his side. He carefully deflated the nozzle and pulled it out before swiftly pushing the plug in.

"Good job boy. You have one hour and then you can let it out. Now boy I want you to sit up." He reached into the water and started to help Cas sit up slowly. "There you go boy. Ok. Now I need you to stay siting while I bathe you. If you start to cramp too bad just take my hand ok? That will let me know and I will help you. This is not a punishment so I don't want you to hurt more then you already will." He looked his boy in the eyes as he nodded. 

"Ok then. Let's get you bathed." Dean grabbed the shampoo and started to lather up Cas's hair, making sure to massage it into his scalp real well. He took his time, knowing they had an hour. After a bit Cas grabbed his hand. "Ok that works out well. Lay back. I will rinse out your hair then massage you tummy until it stops hurting so bad. Ok now lean back." He helped him lay down and then carefully poured water over his short hair with a cup they had in the bathroom, doing his best to keep the waster out of his eyes. Once his hair was rinsed he started to rub his boys tummy. After a bit Cas grabbed his hand again. 

"You better now boy?" He nodded. Ok then let's get you back up. He helped him sit back up. When Dean reached for the conditioner he glanced at the timer. It had been 10 minutes already. "Your doing good baby boy" he then started on his hair, again he took his time working the conditioner into his hair. When Cas grabbed his hand again he helped him lay down and repeated the rinsing and massaging. 

After that was done he grabbed a washcloth and some body soap to wash Cas's body. Carefully he ran the cloth over every inch of his boy, avoiding his groin and stomach until the end. He worked the cloth between every finger and toe, carefully finding every place dirt or sweat could have hidden. When that was done he looked his boy in the eyes again.

"I am going to lay you down so I can have full access. You are going to lift your legs and spread them for me. You are not to come. Do you understand me? You may speak boy." He said this firmly but with a gentile tone.

"Yes s-sir. I u-unders-stand sir." He stammered out. Dean smiled softly at his boy.

"You are doing so good boy. I am so proud of you." With gentile hands Dean had him lay back with his head on a towel to keep it out of the water. He then lifted his boys legs and had him hold them. "Good job boy! I know this can't be comfortable but I want you to concentrate on what I am doing. I am so proud of you!" 

Dean carefully started to rub the wet and soapy cloth over Cas's stomach. He knew it was not comfortable for his boy to be folded like this and then have added pressure on his stomach but he needed to be clean. When he was done he made his way down to the top of where his pubic hair would be if he had any. With a firm but gentile hand he moved further down to the base of his small dick. He was happy to see that it was soft. It would be fun to make it go hard. As he worked from the bottom of his dick to the tip he fondled his large balls, this made his cock harden. 

"Good boy! Just like that. Remember not to cum!" He leaned down and kissed his boys uncut cock right on the tip. He then started to slowly and carefully pull his foreskin back revealing the dark purple head underneath. "Beautiful" Dean whispered. He took the cloth and started to rub the head and just under the glands careful to not be too rough with such a sensitive part of his baby boy. 

Cas hissed sharply. "I know. I know. I am sorry, but you need to be clean everywhere. I am almost done with this part." He glanced over at the timer. They had 25 minutes left. "You are doing so good! We are getting close to being done." He gave Cas a quick peck on the lips and he moved the cloth to his balls and started to massage them. As he worked his balls over he kept his eyes on his boys face, taking pride in the fact that Cas was so deep into his subspace that all of his angle stoicism was completely gone. All his emotions played on his face. Dean watched for the signed that Cas was about to burst before stoping abruptly. 

"Ok! The only part I still have to wash is you hole, and I can't do that until you let out this enema. So let's go into the main room until the timer goes off, and then I will finish your bath." He carefully pulled the sopping wet Cas out of the tub and carried him into the main room, setting him down on the goals that were still on the bed. He laid behind him and rested his hand on his boys stomach.

"You are so good boy. After I finish cleaning you inside and out then I will lay you down and take you apart atom by atom. You won't even know your name by the time I am done with you!" He continued like that for another 5 minute before the timer went off. He gathered up his boy, knowing he could not move on his own at the point, and took him into the bathroom. He set him on the toilet and without a word quickly yanked the plug out of his boys sensitive hole. It was then that he got a call. Groaning he grabbed his phone that was siting on the counter and answered it, not caring that whoever was on the other end would be hearing his boys violent release.

"Who is it?" He barked out sharply. Only to be met with a second of silence and then roaring laughter.

"Oh man!! I caught you at a bad time. But it sounds like my baby brother is busy so you can come let me in. I don't want to leave the food and stuff out here where someone can come steal it." The laughter in Gabes voice irritated him to no end.

"Well sounds like you have a problem. My boy is to far into subspace to sit up on his own. I can't let you in. You will just have to wait until he is off the toilet." He snapped. Gabe sighed.

"Well... I need to get back to Sam. He will need me to untie him soon. How big was the enema. It sounds like he just sat down." There was no beating around the bush with them when it came to the safety of there subs. They had agreed early on that while they (meaning Sam Cas and Dean) did not want to talk about there scenes to each other (Gabe loved talking about it!) if safety was involved then everything was out in the open. 

"Yup just sat down. It was a gallon. And we worked it high into him so it will be a long time before he comes off this seat." He sighed. Yes he was frustrated at Gabe but he wanted his brother safe as well. "Go to the front desk. Tell them that you need to be let into our room. Tell them that we are sick and can't come out of the bathroom and you had gone to get us food and water. Your groceries should be good proof. They can call me if they need me to approve it. Just leave it all on the table. Sound good?" 

"Yah that should work. That lady up front she is protective of the keys so that should be a good enough reason for her to let me in. And if she calls the bathroom noises I hear will be enough to alibi you out. I will say Cas is sick and you can't leave him because he is delirious. That is more accurate." He chuckled.

"Sounds good." Dean hung up before Gabe could add anything. He turned his focus to his boy who was only staying on the toilet because he was holding him up. "You are doing good boy." He whispered into Cas's hair as he kissed him on the head. A few minute later the room phone rang. He rolled his eyes and waited until it stopped before he used his cell to call the front desk.

"Cabin motel. Juli speaking, how can I help you?" Came the brisk voice.

"You just called room 35. If you had listened to my brother-in-law you would have known I can't leave the bathroom. My husband is sick and delirious. He can't sit up on his own right now. Just let my brother-in-law in! He needs to get back to my brother because he is sick too. You are just waisting time by calling the room phone, which I am sure he told you I could not answer in the first place!" He shouted at her.

"I am sorry sir. I thought he was lying. I will be right there!" She was clearly shook up.

"Good! And in the future don't ask for cellphone numbers unless you plan on actually using the numbers that we give it!" With that he hung up. It was true. When they checked in she asked for the cell numbers of everyone there. Her reasoning was that there had been break-ins and wanted to be able to contact them ASAP if someone broke into there rooms. It was odd but they had liked the fact that she seemed to care about her costumers.

A few minutes later he heard the door open. "Dude is that you?" He called out. In case the the lady was there. That way she knew that it was actually ok that she let him in.

"Yup just me. I am going to put the stuff on the table and head back to my baby."

"Thanks dude! You go treat him right!"

"Will do! She is going to lock the door behind me as I leave. If you need anything call me. My baby is not nearly as bad off as yours so I can leave him alone if I need to get you anything." Dean knew that this was mostly for the lady's benefit but he could tell that Gabe was telling the truth nonetheless.

"Thanks dude! Tall to you later." A second later he heard the door shut and lock. Dean sighed and turned his attention back to his boy. "How are you doing baby? You may speak boy."

"I am doing good master. Thank you for asking sir." Dean smiled at that. His boy had taken a liberty saying more then he asked for but he would let it slide. This weekend was not about punishments but getting his boy in the right frame of mind. He reached down and pressed down on his boys stomach which was still sticking out further then normal. Cas grunted as the water coming out of his ass speed up for a second, before Dean stopped pressing. Dean sat there on the bathroom floor for another 20 minutes before he asked his boy again how he felt.

"Much better master." 

"That is good. But can you tell me how much longer you think it will take? You may speak boy."

"I don't know sir. You worked the water far into me. Soooo far..." He trailed off as his eyes lost the momentary focus that they had. Dean grinned. He loved it when something he had done makes his boy go so far into his subspace that even when asked a direct question he has trouble coming to the surface long enough to answer. It is not safe to do this often and had Cas done this with the wrong person it could risk his life but Dean knew his boy too well. He knew what he needed and when he needed it. He just liked to hear his boy tell him.

Dean soon started massaging Cas's stomach again but this time instead of writing bottom to top he worked top to bottom, trying to help his boy empty out. After he had been on the toilet for 40 minutes Dean had Cas kneel on the floor with his ass in the air. Dean knew that there was probably about a 2 cups of water still in his boy, it would just take awhile to work its way out. So he lubed up his plug again and slid it back into his hole.

"Do not bother trying to tell me when you need to go again. I will bring you back in here when I know you are ready." He then picked up his boy and carried him back to the main room once again, carefully laid him down on his tummy on the bed. He then went to there play bag and pulled out the massage oil before returning to the bed. He started at his boys neck and slowly worked his way down. He had to stop a few times to pay closer attention to a particularly difficult knot. He made mental notes as to where they were located so that he could check on them later to make sure he got them all out. After a while he got to his boys ass cheeks he worked them over, first the right then the left, before moving down his boys legs. After he finished with his boys feet he lifted him off the bed and walked him into the bathroom here he pulled the plug back out and sat him down. 

His boy had to push just a bit before the last 2 cups of water made its way out of his ass. Dean then picked him up and laid him down in the tub once again he had his boy grab his legs and spread wide. He used a new soapy washcloth and worked it over his boys ass cheeks and carefully into his hole. Dean then rinsed him off again and picked him up, kissing him on the head. He led him into the main room, this time having Cas walk on his own. 

"Lay on your back baby boy. You should be getting a little hungry so I want you to lay down while I see what Gabe bought." After he was certain that Cas was comfortable he went to the table and started to unload the goodies. He started with the water. He placed 1 case on the floor by the mini fridge and the other he opened and put 6 bottles in the fridge. He then looked through the bags pulling out a bag of pretzel sticks and lays ruffles. He set them on the table. Next he found thing of dipping chocolate and some spinach dip. He put the dip in the fridge with the waters. In the next bag he found some cold cuts, chicken, corned beef, and honey ham. He also found some cheese sticks and sliced cheese. All this made its way into the fridge as well. The next bag had a loaf of bread and a bag of cinnamon raisin bagels and a small cream cheese. The cream cheese also went into the fridge. The next bag had mayo and mustard, agin they went into the fridge. The next bag had the powdered Gatorade with a note saying

Deanaroni  
I hope you appreciate the Gatorade. It took 3 stops to find it! Have fun!  
Gabe

He set it aside and looked back into the bag to find some bowls of the "just add water" mac and cheese and a few cup a noodle cups. The last bag had some boxes microwave French toast sticks that come with syrup and ... Some chocolate sauce... Dean sighed. He had to expect it. It was a classic. He set it aside. He grabbed the loaf of bread some sliced cheese, the chicken, mayo, and mustard then started to build a sandwich. That was when he noticed one more bad in one of the chairs. He picked it up to find extra chunky peanut better, raspberry jam, carrots, and a small thing of ranch. He put it all where it belongs. Then finished making 3 sandwiches. He cut them up into 9 little squares so that they would be bite sized. He grabbed one of the bottles from the fridge and made a bottle of Gatorade. When he was done he took it all over to the bed started to feed his boy by hand. 

After they had both eaten and had some gatorade he got to work on managing his boys front. He worked his way down from his chest, paying extra attention to his nipples. He massaged his pecks then started to pinch his nipples until they were hard. He then made his way down stoping long enough to trail kisses from his belly button to his pubic bone. He carefully jumped over his groin and went strait to his thighs and worked down from there. After giving his feet a second massage he went back to his groin.

"Ok baby boy. I will let you know when you can cum." He then started at the base of his boys cock (just like during the bath) and worked his way up. As he worked from the base of his small cock to the tip he fondled his large balls. He then started to slowly and carefully pull his foreskin back revealing the dark purple head underneath. With the pad of his thumb he rubbed the head. He brought his face down and started to lick under the foreskin and around the head. He boy started to whimper as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

"Keep on holding it. You are doing so good." He then swallowed his boys 4 inch cock and with one hand rolled his balls together. In a matter of moments his boy was thrashing his head from side to side doing his best not to move his lower body. Dean decided to have mercy on his boy. He griped the base of his cock tightly to prevent him cuming before he lifted off and whispered "you may cum boy" he tightly fit his mouth over the head of his boys cock before he let go. As soon as he did he came violently in Dean's mouth. Dean pulled off and crawled up the bed to his boy. With his mouth still full of cum he pressed his lips to his boys and carefully transferred the cum. When he pulled away Cas opens his mouth to show that he had not swallowed.

"Good boy. You may swallow." He watched with heated eyes as his boy swallowed his own cum. "Good boy. You are my sweet boy. Let's relaxer before bed." They lay together in the bed for a few hours before tummies started to growl. Without a word Dean got up and made some pb&js and some more Gatorade. He carefully fed them both. He was starting to drift off when he felt his boy slid down him and start trying to open his pants.

"Oh my sweet boy. You don't have to do that." Cas nodded and pointed to the laptop. It was then that Dean remembered that Cas had wanted to "massage masters cock- with his mouth all night" he groaned.

Ok my boy. But if you get sore then stop. You won't get into trouble if you stop." Cas grinned up at his master before plunging down and just resting there. Eventually they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending I know but I couldn't figure out better one. Sorry. I am going to try to get the next few days of the story written and posted soon but I can't promise anything because I have a lot going on and 2 other stories I am working on. I keep having plot bunnies scamper by.


End file.
